


Mary Goore gets a blowjob

by MaryGooreWhore



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost Band, Mary Goore - Fandom, repugnant
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryGooreWhore/pseuds/MaryGooreWhore
Summary: This is a rusty fic about Mary Goore getting a blowjob but they’ll get better I promise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mary Goore gets a blowjob

The sun came in from the blinds offering a bright ray across your face, waking you up from your late night.  
“Fucking hell” you mumble to yourself getting up to shut the curtains.  
Looking over at the clock and seeing that it’s only 7:19am, you groan at the thought of being awake for the day.

Crawling back into bed you steal the covers from the thin man on the other side of the bed, uncovering him.  
He doesn’t seem to be phased by it and you take a minute to drain in how he looks.  
Under his eyes are still smudged black from his eyeliner, his hair blissfully messy. His mouth twitching a bit from his dream.

For a split second you want to put the covers back over him and hold him forever, but then your eyes trail down his body, limbs sprawled to and fro and your blood starts rushing south taking your thoughts with it.

You carefully lay down at the end of the bed between his legs and wait for a second to see if he notices. When he doesn’t move you carefully pull his cock out of his boxers and again wait for him to move. His hand flies in the air and then straight back down again. He’s a deadweight when sleeping.

You keep his cock in your hand and slowly lower your mouth onto it before gripping his upper thigh hard. He groans in his sleep shifting a little bit as his length grows hard in your mouth.

You lick the underside and swirl the tip of it, coming up to the top and sucking as hard as you can. You hear a gasp above you and he swings his arm out balling his fist up in the sheets. You look up at him and start bobbing up and down and see him shove his palms into his eye sockets, rubbing at them.

“Oh shit” he whispers propping himself up on his elbows. You decide to really put on a show for him, taking him in as deep as you can, gagging on him, he moans and touches his fingertips to your cheek, you suck hard and let off with a pop.

He breathes in deeply and you put your mouth back around him, focusing on the tip and jacking your hand up and down his cock letting your spit slide out of your mouth and using it as a lubricant. He puts his hand on the back of your head, making a fist, gripping your hair. You moan around him and send a shiver up his spine.

You dig your fingernails into the soft flesh of his thighs, a moan slips from his lips and he thrusts up quickly into your mouth, “fuck, fuck, fuck” he breathes out, still not fully awake.  
You pull off of him and look at him, stroking his cock fast, “what’s the problem, Scary Mary? Can’t handle it already?” You ask him and move up to kiss him while continuing to stroke, “we’ve just started” you tell him.

He balls his hand up in your shirt, breathing out deep and closing his eyes tight, throwing his head back, detaching from the kiss. You run your thumb over his slit again and watch the way the muscles in his lower stomach twitch at the action.  
You pull his face back to meet yours and he reaches for you, kissing you harder this time, immediately forcing his tongue into your mouth and he places his hand on the back of your neck squeezing as hard as he can.

You start stroking faster and immediately stop and he whines a little, “don’t get your panties in a wad just yet” you tell him and he huffs.  
You move back down his legs and start placing kisses up his thigh like he does to you when the roles are switched.  
You slowly make your way to his hips and bite his hip bone and he hisses, “fuck do it again” so you do, biting down harder, this time moving to stroke his cock again and he throws his fist down on the bed.

You sit up and grab his hips, pushing your thumb hard into his new bite marks, lowering your mouth back onto him again, “oh god” he moans. You move your hand from his hip and cup his balls softly rolling them between your fingers. Bobbing your head up and down you look up to see him suck his bottom lip into his mouth and bite it, closing his eyes tight. His hands reach out and add pressure on the back of your head as he begins thrusting up into your mouth.

He’s watching you perform and trying to hold it together but the more you move the more he unravels, you know he’s close, his thrusts turn more violent, pushing his length down your throat. You begin swallowing around his length, pushing your tongue hard against him to add as much friction to his thrusts as you can, contracting the muscles in your throat.

He’s moaning your name as if he wants everyone within a mile radius to know who you are. You feel him twitch in your mouth and pull your mouth off just enough to keep the tip in your mouth, stroking the rest with your hand and letting him spill into your mouth.  
You look up at him watching his breathing deepen and face flushed.

You come back up to kiss him, not having swallowed and push some of it into his mouth and he accepts it willingly. You run your fingers through his hair and tug it a little bit and he moans in your mouth.

You lay back down on the bed and he looks down at you with a rare grin, “not as good as a severed head but at this rate I’ll take what I can get” he says and you lightly punch his shoulder, “fuck off” and he drapes his arm over your waist, placing his hand between your legs, “I would but...revenge is so sweet” he whispers in your ear and gets to work.


End file.
